happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Out With a Bang/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first regular episode after a long hiatus since March 6th, 2014. *This episode will be Flaky's first appearance since By The Seat Of Your Pants, indicating her first overall appearance in season 4. *Truffles can be seen hiding behind a tree during Cub's death. *This is the only Still Alive episode that Flaky appears in. *This is the first time Toothy has survived since Something Fishy. *This is the first and only episode to have Toothy feature and survive. *This is the first time Cub has killed another character since Cubtron Z. **This is also the second time he's killed Pop. **This is the second time Cub has indirectly killed another character. *Just like in Class Act, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Nutty is responsible for every characters death. *Flaky's death and Cuddles and Toothy setting off the fireworks can be seen in Still Alive Teaser. **Nutty eating the candy and fireworks and Pop and Cub's death can be seen in the Still Alive ''Promo. *This is the fourth time a character lighting a match has caused the deaths of other characters. The other times where in ''See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire. *This is the only season 4 episode Nutty appears in without Sniffles. *The way Nutty screams before he dies is the same way he screamed in Double Whammy Part I during his death and Chew Said a Mouthful before his fatal injury. *Ths sounds Cub makes while playing with his sparkler are the same sounds he made in Clause For Concern when he was trying to flip the light switch. *This episode marks Flaky's debut, Toothy and Nutty's third appearance, and the fourth appearance of Cuddles, Pop, and Cub in season 4. *Nutty's therapy in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) appears to have worn off in this episode. In the events between False Alarm and this episode, Nutty has acted very calm, but here he is back to his old self; jittering uncontrollably, stealing things that aren't his, and eating objects that look like candy. *Flaky, Pop, and Cub's deaths were spoiled before this episode was released. *This is Nutty's first starring role since Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). *If Lammy's death from the storyboard had canonically appeared in the final episode, it would have been the first time Nutty killed her. **This would have also resulted in Mr. Pickels being the only character in the show that Nutty would have left to kill. Cultural References *The title of the episode means to do something amazing and noticeable before leaving or at the end of something. Superlatives *Pop's death is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes and Lumpy's death in Breaking Wind. With Nutty, both deaths involve something being pushed by something else (a metal plane and kite and Cub and a firework). With Lumpy, both deaths are similar since both characters are only seen getting crushed, but they don't end up sliced to pieces. *It is ironic that Cuddles gets an eye injury rather than Toothy, considering Toothy's long history of eye-related injuries (examples being Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout). Production Notes *There are a few major and minor differences between the storyboard and the episode. In the storyboard: **The scene with three fireworks popping in the sky and Cuddles digging in the box for another firework wasnt drawn. **In the storyboard, the manhole cover was suppose to slice Flaky vertically in half. **Lammy and Mr. Pickels were originally supposed to appear in the episode. Lammy was going to have her face blown up from the flames of a firework. This was cut due to budget issues and time constraints. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia